phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WiKiAN
Archive: *2011 - Do not edit this even if it is vandalized. Reply location Note that if I left a message on your talk page and a reply is needed, please do not place the reply here. Place it under the message I left with a colon (:) as I dislike going back and forth between talk pages. I post any reply from me below messages to keep a record. Reverting Images I'm going to leave this message and await a reply before reverting them back and leaving a message for an admin but I have an issue with the images you reverted that I uploaded. Here are the reasonings behind them and why I uploaded them. -Aunt Tiana, PNG file only used for her character page. I uploaded an improved quality version in the preferred jpg format, thus the old version is no longer needed -Jeremy, Don't blame me on the eyebrows, it's taken from the latest episode (Sleepwalk Surprise) and is a good accurate representation of him. As this is his character photo, the new version is of superior quality and should be kept. -Future Candace, this image is primarily used for her character profile image and as such, differing frames do not matter more than the quality and representation of the character itself. If I do not receive a response by Wednesday, I will revert all pages back to what I uploaded and leave a note on an admin's page.TheHeartlessHero 01:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :>Tiana - This image is from a different frame from the one you uploaded and can still be used in the "Candace's Big Day" gallery page until a jpg version is uploaded. It doesn't need to be deleted. :>Jeremy - A minor reason is that the image is being used in the "Flop Starz" gallery (though I could remove it from that gallery if needed). The more important reason is the eyebrows. Can't you get any other image of him with eyebrows? Even if it's from the latest episode, him with no eyebrows is unacceptable for the infobox image. :>Candace - Its usage on the "Quantum Boogaloo" gallery required it in that frame. In hindsight, I should have just re-uploaded the previous version under a different file name for use on the gallery. :Please clarify, have I offended you in any way? Because if I have, I can assure you, it wasn't in my intentions to be offensive. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 01:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) By the way, this may be unrelated to the topic above but categorize your images whenever you upload files (adding "Category:Images", "Category:Images from episode", etc). Thanks. ::You haven't offended me. I know in a wiki, lot's of things happen between hundreds/thousands of users at a time. It's especially confusing with generic file names and their usage. The Tiana image is severely low quality for it's use (An episode gallery image should never be cropped) and if really necessary, I will cap a 720p shot of it and upload. The Jeremy one was one of circumstance and not a shot I actively seeked out. If there is a specific frame from any episode you can recommend, let me know and I'll get it. For Future Candace, I only saw it being used as an infobox image on her pages and with the generic title I just overwrote it. I appreciate the prompt response. ::I just got to be able to learn how to add licensing as I upload. It is way quicker for me to just mass upload and worry about categorizing later although I can see the reasoning behind it. As I upload in batches, I really wouldn't have any idea on which categories to add besides the basic episode it's for.TheHeartlessHero 02:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Tiana - Please upload a 720p jpg of the Tiana png. I agree that the wiki should never use cropped images for episode galleries, but it's been doing that for many years (File:Shrinkspheria.jpg for example). :Jeremy - Sorry, the last episode I ever watched was "Minor Monogram" when it first aired, so all I can suggest is a bunch of old episodes. :I don't know what you're using to mass upload, but I'd recommend using the page like in . It adds the category, a summary, and a license. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 03:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I will get a Tiana image from that episode to upload in a few days. Apparently there are some other shots in that episode where Jeremy has eyebrows so I'll update that one as well. I use that page to upload multiple images but because they don't have a particular order, I can't add specific categories. It's also impossible to do a summary as it would apply to each image.TheHeartlessHero 03:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :It could be like "this image is from "episode title here"." Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 03:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for Tiana image. As for the uploading, Isabella and Lego Liker is correct cos as long as all 10 images are from the same episode, a summary like that would be correct for all the images. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 04:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thank you. That did help. 16:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC)